


Warm Hands

by darkinsanity13



Series: Breathing Underwater [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, Mentions of transphobia in notes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor body dysphoria, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkinsanity13/pseuds/darkinsanity13
Summary: Something's rather literally cramping Lance's style. Keith lends him a hand or two.(Now de-anoned!)





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> (I am incapable of coming up with decent titles for my fluff fics which is terrible because thEY'RE THE ONLY ONES I CAN SEEM TO FINISH FML. I'm also very sorry about the horribly punny summary.)
> 
> Trans boy Lance? Trans boy Lance. I've fallen in love with this character interpretation and while I can see pretty much the entire crew as being trans/non-binary in some form or another, Lance somehow stands out the most to me. 
> 
> Footnotes at the end to explain my thought processes behind certain things.

Lance felt terrible. No, terrible was an understatement, but there was no word he could think of that could describe how he felt. This was worse than being nearly blown up by Fake Rover, which was saying something since that time he’d come pretty close to dying. Currently, he felt like he was slowly dying but not being allowed to let go. Everything ached, he felt too hot and too cold at the same time constantly, his skin itched, and his stomach churned.

But most of all, his lower belly _hurt_.

He knew what this was, knew it was inevitable because he’d been in space for months with no means of getting his regular “refill”. He’d dreaded it because its very existence made him feel out of place in his own body, but he’d somewhat come to terms with it, especially since he’d sort of started feeling weird a couple weeks into their space adventure. He just didn’t think it would be this bad. **(1)**

Groaning pitifully to himself, Lance turned over in his bed, trying desperately to find a position that made the cramps more manageable but finding little difference compared to the last few hundred times he tried. He had barely slept; it had started with just a lot of discomfort sometime the previous evening, enough to throw him off but still tolerable, but early on in the night he woke up to pain and everything else. He got a couple spotty hours, but they were non-consecutive and short and somehow made him feel worse.

“Why me…” he whined, closing his eyes tightly.

~~~

Keith was worried. Lunch had come and gone, and he had yet to see any sign of Lance. Lance missing breakfast wasn’t odd; except for emergencies, everyone in the Castle of Lions had their own sleeping patterns and so woke up and ate breakfast at different times, with Lance and Pidge both in the habit sleeping later than the others. Lunch and dinner, however, were different stories, as Allura insisted that sharing meals together helped solidify their bonds, and that if they couldn’t all manage breakfast then lunch and dinner were mandatory.

(Keith suspected that she was secretly not a morning person and that was the main reason she made breakfast the exception. He didn’t blame her since he still had moments where he barely tolerated everyone else in the middle of the day, let alone first thing after waking up.)

This day though, Lance never made an appearance when lunch was announced to be served. They’d all waited for several minutes before digging in, but there was hardly a time at least one of them was glancing to the door. Shiro tried reassuring everyone, theorizing that perhaps he’d slept in later than usual, which Allura and Coran seemed to accept, but he, Hunk and Pidge shared disbelieving and concerned looks. Lance was an extrovert from a large family, and spending meals together with the team was one of the few opportunities he got besides missions and training to get his fix for social energy. For him to not show up was a definite cause for concern.

So he finished eating as quickly as he could and excused himself, saying that he was going to go look for Lance and bring him food. He didn’t miss Pidge and Hunk’s grateful expressions or the proud sparkle in Shiro’s eye, evidently happy that Keith and Lance were bonding.

It was almost as if Shiro didn’t know Keith and Lance were in a relationship. Which he did know, because when they got together, Lance had made a rather big show about it under the premise “there was no need to hide it.” In any case, Keith chose not to dwell more on Shiro’s “dadness” (as Lance would probably put it) in favour of hunting down his boyfriend.

He arrived at the door to Lance’s quarters, plate of goo in hand, and knocked tentatively. “Lance?” he called. “You there? I brought you lunch since you missed it.”

From the other side he heard a quiet moan. So Lance was there, but what was he doing? That moan sounded...suggestive. Keith flushed slightly and scowled, knocking again, this time with a bit more force.

“Lance, you better not have missed lunch because you were jacking off,” he growled, irritated at the thought his boyfriend had made everyone worry over nothing.

“Trust me, that is the _last_ thing on my mind right now,” came the withered reply.

Keith paused; now that he heard Lance speak, his voice sounded off. Pained, tired. There was the worry again.

“Can I come in?” he asked carefully. Shameless as he could be, Lance had a thing about his room being invaded and potentially getting caught unawares, something Keith discovered shortly after their relationship began when he walked in unceremoniously to wake him up one morning and promptly got a sleep mask thrown at his face and a string of curses and insults in a mix of English and Spanish. **(2)**

He got no answer for a minute, before eventually he heard a grunt that sounded like permission, so after just a moment of hesitation he opened the door. Immediately his gaze zeroed in on the lump on the bed, brown hair poking out from underneath the blanket. Brow furrowing, he set the plate of goo aside and approached the bed, kneeling down beside it.

“Hey, you okay?” he murmured, reaching out to run his fingers through the hair he could see. “Caught space flu or something?”

The lump shifted and Lance revealed his face, looking absolutely miserable. His skin was several shades paler than normal and sweaty, his eyes were red and had dark bags under them, and his brow and mouth were pulled into a pained grimace.

“No to both questions…” Lance rasped, whimpering and curling tighter into himself.

“You look like shit,” Keith answered almost automatically; these days their bickering served more as playful banter, and they frequently needled each other when they needed cheering up. He continued to pet the other’s hair softly, pushing what strands he could back off Lance’s flushed face.

It seemed that Lance was not up to it this time however. “I feel like a few metric tons of it…” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a couple shuddery breaths. “I should’ve known this was coming, but I didn’t think...”

“What’s wrong?” The Red Paladin asked, anxiety rising in his chest. Was Lance sick with something really serious? What did he mean that he should have seen this coming?

Lance opened his eyes again to glance to the side, squirming in discomfort; Keith wasn’t sure if it was from whatever he was suffering through or whatever the answer to his question was.

“It’s...um…” he started, stuttering quietly. “M-my last dose o-of T’s sort of...run its course…”

T? What was he talking about? Keith’s confusion must have read on his face, because Lance continued speaking.

“That is...err...a certain...monthly visitor has made its reappearance…”

Monthly visitor? Who- Oh. _Oh_. The pieces finally clicked.

“Ah,” he responded, not really knowing what else to say.

“Yeah, ‘ah’.”

There were a couple beats of silence as Keith considered his next words, still stroking Lance’s hair absently.

“How are you feeling?” he eventually said. “I mean, I know you feel crap, but can you describe how?”

Lance shifted again, making another grimace as at the movement. The hand in his hair relaxed him somewhat though.

“I keep getting flashes of hot and cold, my everything feels sore, I feel sick and worst of al-” His breath hitched and he curled up tighter again, letting out a whine. Keith’s heart ached. “...And worst of all, these cramps are like someone’s trying to crush my insides…”

“Is...Was it usually this bad…you know, before you went on T?” he inquired carefully, not sure if it was prying too much.

Lance shook his head. “I don’t think so...It’s been almost four years since I last had it and I tried not to think of it anymore when it stopped, so maybe my memory’s fuzzy.” **(3)**

Keith simply nodded, looking thoughtful. Lance always liked watching Keith when he was lost in thought, but he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it this time around. At least the hair petting helped calm him. Neither of them said anything for several minutes, the only sound Lance’s breathing and the occasional whimper.

“There anything I can do to help?”

Lance opened his eyes, not realizing he’d even closed them, and blinked blearily at Keith.

“Huh?” he answered intelligently.

“What can I do to help?” Keith reiterated. 

He had that determined flash in his eyes he got when he had a goal or mission to complete. It was one of the things Lance admired him over once the jealous cloud of rivalry began to fade. His chest felt tight, but for the first time since the pains started it was a pleasant sensation, one he was getting more and more familiar with the more time he spent with Keith.

“Some…Some sort of pain reliever would be great,” he began, taking in a deep breath as another cramp started to squeeze his insides. “Really, really great. A-And maybe ask Pidge about… _supplies_ since I’m…I’m going to need them for an indefinite amount of time…”

Keith nodded, eyes softening in sympathy.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few minutes. Is it okay if I let Pidge and Hunk know what’s going on? They were pretty worried at lunch, Hunk especially.” **(4)**

Lance nodded. “Yeah, please do…Maybe tell Hunk to look into alien comfort food, something like garlic knots since I remember always craving those.”

“If you gorge yourself on alien garlic knots, I am not kissing you,” Keith deadpanned, eyes narrowing in warning. A smile twitching at the corners of his mouth ruined the effect though.

It didn’t matter however, because Lance finally smiled and gave a light laugh. Somehow he looked a little more healthy because of it. Keith felt some of his anxiousness calm. People did often say laughter was the best medicine.

“That’s fair,” Lance conceded. “I wouldn’t kiss me either.”

The smile that had been threatening to escape Keith before finally made it through.

“I’ll be back shortly,” he promised, moving to stand.

“Wait.”

A clammy hand shot out from beneath the blankets to grab Keith’s before he could move away from the bed. Keith tilted his head curiously at Lance, who had glanced away again.

“If…This probably sounds weird since I said I’ve been getting hot flashes, but…if you could also find a heating pad or something, it’d really help until the pain meds kick in and between doses of them…” the Blue Paladin mumbled. “Because the cramps are definitely the worst thing about this…”

Keith blinked a couple times before smiling and nodding, giving Lance’s hand a squeeze. He let go when he felt one in return, then left to go find what Lance needed.

~~~

As promised, Keith returned about forty-five minutes later, once again knocking on the door and entering when Lance grunted permission.

“Sorry I took a little longer than expected,” he said, setting down the stuff in his arms. “Had trouble tracking down Pidge. There’s way too many Pidge-sized nooks and crannies in this castle.”

Lance snorted, rolling over. He’d kicked off some of the blanket in the time Keith was gone, feet sticking out from the bottom, but he resolutely kept it wrapped around his body. Keith could hazard a guess why, briefly spying a binder haphazardly sitting in the corner with some other clothes in his peripheral.

“Yeah, nothing weirder than hearing snores coming from the air vents.”

“Do you mean ‘scarier’? Because I seem to recall you freaking ou-”

“You promised not to talk about that,” Lance interrupted, pouting at Keith. The look only deepened when Keith smirked in amusement.

“I promised not to talk about it with anyone else, nothing about talking about it with you, but alright,” he retorted. “Anyway, Hunk and Pidge were glad to know that while you are suffering it’s nothing life-threatening, so they’ll probably come by later on to check on you. I got some good news and bad news though.”

“Oh no…” Lance whined, hiding in the blanket.

“There’s more good news than bad news,” reassured Keith.

“Is the bad news there’s no pain relievers…?”

“Thankfully no; I’ve got some and a drink pouch here if you want to take those first.”

“Gimme my drugs,” was the immediate response, Lance’s hand emerging from the blanket cocoon to blindly grab for the items in question.

“Yeesh, impatient aren’t we? Am I going to have to stage an intervention?” Keith teased, backing up a step.

Lance poked his head out from the blanket to glare at him, though the look was ruined by a barely concealed grimace; evidently another wave of cramps was rolling through. “You aren’t the one who feels like there’s a vice on his insides because his body is a traitor,” he snapped.

That sobered Keith, his mouth thinning as he sent his boyfriend an apologetic and guilty glance.

“Right. Sorry,” he murmured, handing over a couple pill-like capsules and the drink.

The items were quickly snatched out of his hands, Lance popping the medicine in his mouth and then taking a swig from the pouch to swallow it down. Keith decided to continue speaking.

“Pidge said to ask anytime for ‘supplies’ when you need them; she’s apparently figured something out for herself, but I didn’t want to know the details. She also offered to talk to Shiro and tell him you’re under the weather. Hunk promises he’ll whip up something next time, though you’ll have to be his guinea pig when you feel better so he can get it right.”

“No arguments here,” Lance sighed as he set the empty drink pouch aside and settled back into bed with a groan. “Do you have the heat pad?”

Keith shifted in his spot. “That’s kind of the bad news. Couldn't find one that worked and wouldn’t give you third degree burns.”

“Are you serious?” Lance complained, turning to face the wall. “These pain pills could take forever to kick in…”

“According to the label, it should take about ten centicks…but then again, that’s for Alteans...” Keith tried to reassure him, but as soon as the words were out he knew they wouldn’t help at all. He got a whimper in response. **(5)**

“Fuck my life…”

Once again, the two of them fell into silence, besides Lance’s shifting and pained noises. Each one tugged at Keith’s heart. He wanted to help, because seeing Lance in such discomfort made him feel useless. There had to be something…An idea suddenly sprung up in his head. He wasn’t sure how Lance would take it, but it was worth asking about.

“Maybe…” he started, trailing off when he found himself unsure how to word his question.

“Hm…?”

“Well...you want something warm, right?” he tried again, tugging at his gloves absently.

Lance turned his head to look over his shoulder quizzically, eyebrow arching farther at Keith’s apprehensiveness.

“Yeees…?” he answered slowly, unsure of where this was going.

Keith tried not to squirm under the scrutiny, but avoided eye contact even when Lance rolled back to face him. He tugged at his gloves again, ignoring Lance’s gaze flickering downwards at the movement.

“Then...uh...maybe I could...help? You...You’re always saying how warm my hands are so...maybe...”

Lance blinked once. Keith kept throwing him curveballs today. “Huh?” 

“Maybe you could...you know, use my hands to, uh, relieve the cramps…?” Keith trailed off into a mumble, unsure if he was crossing a line or not.

It took a minute for Lance to process the offer; Keith could practically hear that noise computers used to make decades ago when they were connecting to the internet as his brain tried to make sense of things. The dumbfounded look on his face amused Keith just the slightest, but he knew better than to mention it in a moment like this if he wanted to be taken seriously. **(6)**

“I...uh...what?” Lance was at a loss for words. While Keith was hardly the aloof and asocial brooder Lance first thought him to be, he still wasn’t very into initiating big physical gestures of affection on his own. Stuff like hand-holding, kisses and little touches came surprisingly easy, but hugs and cuddling typically had to be started by someone else. Lance never complained because he was a leech for physical affection and if Keith gave the okay, he’d give and take all he wanted. So needless to say, this offer had him thrown for a loop.

“You know...use me like a human heating pad?” Keith finally pulled off his gloves, tossing them to the floor, holding them out loosely as if presenting something besides the hands themselves. A bit of humour leaked into his voice, but Lance could see the apprehension hiding in his eyes.

“You...sure?” asked Lance, tilting his head a bit.

He watched Keith consider the question briefly then nod, straightening up.

“I’m sure if you are.”

It was then Lance realized the ball really was in his court, and normally he’d be ecstatic to get some cuddles from Keith. But circumstances were...circumstances were different. If Keith were to indeed try using his hands to alleviate some of his cramps, those hands would be in potentially dangerous territory. Territory that up until that day he’d managed to be more comfortable with in the past couple years. That wasn’t the case anymore. He felt grody and disgusting, and not just physically either.

“I...I don’t know…” he said, looking away and worrying his lip. “I don’t...really feel like... _me_ right now…I’m sweaty and gross and I-I’m not wearing my binder, so...”

He heard footsteps quietly approach and clothes rustle as Keith knelt down by the bed, but Lance kept his gaze elsewhere.

“Hey…I can’t say I get what you’re going through, and if you’re really not comfortable with the idea that’s fine, I don’t blame you, but...I do sympathize and I want to help however I can.”

A bare hand in his hair finally made Lance look back to Keith, which then made him realize how close their faces were and meet the other’s gaze. If Lance wore his heart on his sleeve, Keith had his in his eyes, and his eyes told a mix of emotions like worry, acceptance, caring and apprehension. There was that pleasantly tight feeling in Lance’s chest again. He wanted to trust those eyes.

Swallowing, he glanced down and took a deep breath. “Okay…” he whispered. “Let’s try that…”

Keith paused, eyes widening a bit; he hadn’t been expecting Lance to agree after so much hesitation. 

“Really?”

Lance swallowed then nodded, making deliberate eye contact. “I trust you.”

After searching Lance’s face for a moment for any sign of changing his mind, he nodded then stood up, climbing over to sit behind him once he’d kicked his boots off. Once he was seated, however, he wavered, unsure of where to go from there.

“Uh...how do we want to do this?”

Huffing, Lance sat up and threw the blanket off with a grimace, reaching back to one of Keith’s arms a tug. 

“Here, spoon me. Normally I prefer being the big spoon, but I’ll make an exception this time.” He turned his head, grinning a bit when he saw Keith flushing pink. “Or is that too much for you?”

Embarrassed at being caught being shy, Keith flushed more and glared at Lance. Inwardly though, he felt some of his worries ease seeing a little of his boyfriend’s usual teasing banter. “No, I’m fine,” he snapped. “Just...surprised me a little.”

“Yeah yeah, sure, just spoon me, you dork.”

Not wanting to prove Lance right and endure further teasing, Keith shifted forward, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and pressed his chest to the other’s back. He felt Lance stiffen just the slightest but relax a moment later, then the two of them settled down into bed on their sides, Lance pulling the blanket back over them. Keith kept his arms as loose as he could manage, not wanting to touch an “off limits” area by accident, and nuzzled his face into Lance’s nape.

“Before you open your mouth to make another smartass remark,” he said, knowing Lance was indeed about to do just that. “I think it’s better _you_ place my hands since you know where you need them best.” Then, in a quieter voice muffled by Lance’s skin, he added: “And I don’t want to accidently touch you somewhere you don’t want to be touched.”

Lance said and did nothing for several ticks, and Keith almost began to wonder if he’d said something wrong when he realized the warm skin in front of him had gained a shade of red.

“Quiznak, it ought to be illegal for you to be this adorable…” he muttered, obviously flustered. “Gonna get cavities if you keep spewing stuff like that…”

Keith blushed again, but refrained from making a retort, keeping his gaze focused on where Lance’s hair met his neck as he waited. Soon, he felt Lance’s hands over his own; he swallowed and made sure to keep relaxed to allow Lance to guide them as he wished. It helped when he got a little squeeze as a reminder that this was okay, that he was trusted. That didn’t stop Keith’s face from heating up when one hand was carefully slipped underneath the waistband of Lance’s boxers, barely lessening when it didn’t travel farther than that, settling on Lance’s lower belly an inch or so below his navel so the elastic of the underwear rested across their fingers. The other hand was then placed over Lance's belly button, his pyjama shirt riding up just the slightest.

Initially Lance didn’t take away his hands, using the moment to trace light circles over the back of his boyfriend’s hands with his thumbs as a grounder for the both of them. The skin underneath Keith’s palm felt warm, warmer than he had expected considering Lance’s hands regularly felt cooler than his, and he had to wonder if adding more heat really would help. But after a couple ticks, Lance took his hands off Keith’s, let out a long sigh, and completely relaxed. 

No really, it was like Lance melted.

“Uhhh…Lance?” he questioned, unsure if this was a good reaction or not.

“Shhh, lemme enjoy this for a moment…”

Furrowing his brow, Keith sat up just the slightest to peer at Lance. To his wonderment, Lance looked absolutely content, his eyes shut and a somewhat goofy smile on his face; a first for the day. “Your hands are so warm…” the Blue Paladin purred. “Just what I needed...To hell with heating pads, I’m doing this from now on…”

Bewildered but happy, Keith let out a snort, laying back down. “So, what, you’re going to kidnap me and hold me hostage every time you get cramps?”

“Yep. Shiro and Allura will have to go through me to get you.”

“What if I don’t want to? What if I’ve got better things to do with my time than curl up with you?”

“Too bad, I’ll chain you so you can’t leave.”

“Funny, I thought you preferred being chained up over the one doing the chaining.”

“That was one time!”

Keith laughed at Lance’s indignant protest, laughing more when Lance kicked a foot back in an effort to hit one of Keith’s shins. Reflexively he pulled Lance closer to himself, a half-hearted effort to trap him and avoid further retaliation, in his laughter not noticing when the other briefly froze and turned slightly red. By the time he had calmed, Lance had calmed as well, the red still present but Keith assumed it was from being reminded of one of his less intelligent moments. Quiet ebbed over them pleasantly, the echoes of laughter fading but the joy and contentedness remaining.

“...This is nice…” Lance whispered, sleep beginning to slur his words. Keith could feel his own eyes starting to feel heavy, the warmth (both literal and figurative) lulling him into drowsiness, so he merely hummed in agreement.

For the first time that day, the heat Lance was feeling wasn’t causing him discomfort (well, if he was honest he still felt disgusting from sweat but he was ignoring that), and the cramps and aches were slowly subsiding in a way he was sure wasn’t entirely the doing of the pain relievers. Despite his initial misgivings, he felt...safe.

“Hey Keith?”

“Mmm...?”

“...Thank you. For this. Being you. Something like that.”

Lance knew Keith was smirking sleepily behind him, and tried not to think that the image in his head was as endearing as it was annoying.

“Such a wordsmith you are.”

“Shut up mullethead, I’m trying to say something heartfelt.”

“Go to sleep, Lance. You and I both know you need it.”

Letting out a huff, Lance allowed his eyes to close. “Wake me up in a couple hours then…”

“You going to remember this bonding moment when you wake up?”

“...You are a terrible boyfriend and heating pads shouldn’t talk back.”

They continued to banter back and forth, eventually petering off into quiet snores as they dozed off. Neither of them stirred when Pidge came to check on Lance an hour and a half later, not at all noticing when she smiled and quietly took a picture of the peaceful moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> (1) - Lance was getting pellet implants, which only need to be replaced every 3-4 months, unlike injections which need to be done about every two weeks (or things like patches which are done daily, I think). I thought this might work better for him at the Garrison, especially if there were transphobic higher-ups that were like “yeah we’re putting up with you but we’re not covering that”. Plus if he was going into space for months at a time, it makes more sense for the medical officer/doctor on board to take a small handful of pellets than a bunch of bottles for injections or creams or whatever.  
> (Discovering these pellets actually kind of saved me while I was writing this because I was like "there is no believable way I can imagine Keith and Lance having a relationship after just a month, but the other option is having the injectable T somehow lasting in Lance's system for about 4 months and that is even less believable so I will sacrifice realistic relationship development for proper science" but then I found out about the pellets and both problems were solved, huzzah!)
> 
> (2) - I initially had written that he’d thrown one of his lion slippers, but after bearing witness to the Dirty Laundry fiasco I decided that it was safer to put something else to avoid a potential shitstorm about it possibly being a “la chancla” reference, so sleep mask it was (which when you think about it is pretty impressive because sleeping masks aren’t really something that flies very well). Also, kids, don’t walk into people’s rooms uninvited regardless of their gender identity and your relationship with them unless they’ve explicitly told you it’s cool because that’s a big breach of privacy and therefore a no-no. I made it a funny moment but Keith made a faux-pas and Lance made sure to tell him so.
> 
> (3) - My headcanon age for Lance, Hunk and Keith is 18 (with Shiro being 19 and Pidge 15), but for this story I moved everyone’s ages up a year (by which I do not mean that it has been a year since they went into space, it's only been a few months) to make Lance 19, so he has been on T since he was 15, and therefore has not had his period since a couple months after starting T.
> 
> (4) - If it wasn’t evident, Hunk and Pidge know Lance is trans. Lance doesn’t exactly hide it, but he doesn’t talk about it either unless people ask. Hunk’s known all along because he and Lance grew up together so he’s been with him through all the ups and downs of transitioning (and helped him argue his case with the Garrison who didn’t really want to accept a trans person). Lance told Pidge a little after she opened up about her gender to Team Voltron, because while their respective situations and circumstances are pretty different, he felt a bit of kinship towards her (plus it’s nice to have someone who shares the pains [literal and figurative] of binding). Finally, Lance was upfront to Keith right when they started dating, since he didn’t want Keith thinking he tricked him later on (to which Keith called him an idiot because that’s a ridiculous and backwards notion and kickstarted an argument that ended with Lance kissing Keith to shut him up).
> 
> (5) - I made up the word centicks since ticks (tics?) can’t be the only measure of time Alteans use. I figure it’s about the same amount of time as a minute (give or take a few ticks, hahaha).
> 
> (6) - The dial-up noise is what I like to imagine as a good representation for “brain broke, need time to process”. Can’t say I miss the dial-up days (man am I dating myself saying that). As to why Keith knows about this noise, I wouldn’t be surprised if somewhere down the line they start demonstrating it in history classes.
> 
> I would appreciate comments on this story regarding how I've written Lance, as I am not a transgender person and I want to make sure that this story (and any future ones I may write) is not inadvertently harmful or transphobic.
> 
> EDIT: Thank you so much for the feedback everyone! I was honestly super nervous about posting this fic because even if my intentions were good I wasn't sure how this would be taken, but I've received so many kind words ;w; So I decided to de-anon. I do hope to write more like this eventually, and I'll do my best to keep up the same standard I've set!


End file.
